


Whoever Is At Fault

by thinkingmakesusso



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Self-Hatred, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso
Summary: “Tanya...you know anything you say here is confidential.”“Except if I am going to hurt myself or others, is what you’re supposed to say.”“Tanya, dear, I think you’re going to find that this isn’t going to be like other therapists you may have seen in the past.”Or, the gang play the blame game in some much needed therapy.





	Whoever Is At Fault

“Tanya...you know anything you say here is confidential.”

“Except if I am going to hurt myself or others, is what you’re supposed to say.”

“Not here; everything is confidential unless you indicate that you’re a threat to the Crown or to us.” The clinicalness of the office of was nothing Tanya was not used to. After her father died her mother required Tanya and her brothers to see a therapist. So though Tanya knew what to expect (the sharp ticking of the clock, the musty gray of the carpet, the worn out fabric of the couch,) she had never seen a therapist quite like this before. She looked quite normal, except that the desk next to her had, what appeared to be, a high tech camera recording Tanya’s every move. 

When the Doctor found out what had happened, and come to put April back into her own body, he had given Quill a number, which Matteusz promptly took for fear of her throwing it out. He had said it was for an old friend of his, Martha, who worked for UNIT and could put them in contact with a therapist that they could actually tell everything to.

So now, three days later, here Tanya sat with Doctor Saab in a UNIT facility that was only a few blocks away from where she had grown up, right under her nose this whole time. The building was disguised as a dentist’s office and had been as inconspicuous enough for Tanya to miss it three times and to be fifteen minutes late for her first appointment.

“Why don’t you tell me how you’ve been feeling, Tanya?”

“Like my mum’s dead.” Doctor Saab nodded, as if the question and answer hadn’t been ridiculous, and wrote something down. 

“And whose fault do you think that is?” Tanya looked at her incredulously.

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me that it’s no one’s fault?” Doctor Saab put down her pen briefly and looked her in the eye.

“Tanya, dear, I think you’re going to find that this isn’t going to be like other therapists you may have seen in the past.” She quickly went back to writing. “Now, why don’t you tell me whose fault it is that your mother is dead, hm?” Tanya hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“Charlie’s; it’s Charlie’s fault.” She nodded and used her pen to make a quick mark on her paper.

“You told me earlier that you encouraged Charlie to use the Cabinet of Souls.” Tanya nodded in affirmation.

“I did. It’s his fault the Shadow Kin are here in the first place.”

“Now, Tanya, you know the Doctor brought Charlie and Ms.Quill here, and it’s not their fault they followed. So why blame Charlie? Why not the Doctor? Or the Shadow Kin themselves? Or even Ms.Quill?” All valid points. Tanya couldn’t seem to form the words she wanted, and she wasn’t sure there were any that fit. 

“I...it’s difficult to explain. All I know is that he came here and now my mum’s dead.”

“But that’s not all you know.” Tanya had been looking at her hands as she fiddled with them in her lap, but her head shot up when Doctor Saab said this.

“Wh...what do you mean?” Saab sighed and placed her pen down gently on her clipboard.

“You’re a smart girl, Tanya and you know and understand a lot. No one can tell you not to be angry at Charlie, but maybe you should look to see if that anger is justified. Tanya scrambled to reply.

“He...he killed April.”

“Because she told him to, and now she’s back.”

“If she told me to kill her I wouldn’t.” 

“That’s the difference between being a friend and being a king.” Tanya could feel herself getting angrier.

“What would you know? You weren’t there.” She seemed hesitant to reply.

“No. I wasn’t there, Tanya. I’m going off of what April and Matteusz told me when they called and you told me what you think happened-” Tanya cut her off.

“What I  _ know  _ happened. I was there, remember?”

“Yes, what you know happened. I wasn’t trying to undermine your authority on the subject, Tanya. I was only pointing out that there were different points of view.”

“Right.”

“Deny it all you want. It doesn’t change the fact that everyone remembers things differently because they experienced it differently. I don’t think you’re wrong, Tanya, I just want you to be open to the possibility that someone, namely Charlie, might have seen it differently than you.” 

“I’m sorry, Doctor Saab. I’m really not trying to be difficult.” Saab smiled sweetly.

“I know, Tanya. Why don’t you tell me about life without your mother.”

“I...I keep expecting her to come into the room and tell me to do my homework.” She laughed breathily through a sniffle as the doctor handed her a box of tissues. “My brothers are still trying to process the fact that aliens killed our mum and that I’m part of an alien-fighting group of misfit teenagers with a girl who was in a monster’s body, a footballer with a leg made of alien-technology, a Polish giant who lives with two aliens, one of whom is his boyfriend that he’d only known for three weeks before moving in with, and a gangly alien king with no people!” Tanya hadn’t realized she was standing until she finished, but she didn’t sit down. “And do you know how many times I used the word alien in that sentence? Four! How does that make any sense? How is this my life now?” When Tanya stopped yelling, the only sound in the room was of her frantic breathing pattern. She looked to Saab who had a professional, if not amused, look on her face. “How is any of this funny to you?” She demanded.

“It’s not; but I was right.”

“About what?”

“That this isn’t going to be like other therapists.” Tanya let out a bemused sigh. 

“Yeah, well you weren’t all right.”

“Oh, and what did I get wrong?”

“Charlie doesn’t see it differently. Charlie blames himself.”


End file.
